Read this, you know you want to
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: InuyashaNaruto Xover. KagomeItachi. Kagome has just returned from a long mission. When she returns home, she finds a little boy who's ignored by the villagers, and a another boy her age and his little brother who are also not accepted. can she help them?
1. Returning Home

**EDIT... again: Uh, I had to change some ages to make it a wee bit better n.n'**

**EDIT: O.O My gosh... I had so many stinking spelling errors in just the FIRST few sentences... I had to go back and correct them -.-'**

DF14: Ok, bear with me here -.-' the stroyline is definitely different from the show alright? Kagome became a Genin at age 8 (don't ask how just go with the flow) and she was the only one capable for the mission she was on. Oh and the Uchiha family? They just moved into Konoha two years ago -grins like an idiot- and their's a twist X3

Pairing: **Kagome/Itachi**

Kagome: 15

Itachi: 15

Naruto: 5

The Rooki 9 (not including Naruto), Neji, etc: 6

All the sensei's (Kakashi, Gai, Kureni, etc.): 15

Jiraiya, Ory-chan (X3), & Tsunade: 27

Kagome's team: Herself, Kurenai, & Gai (-shivers- I hate Gai T.T)

* * *

Kagome was walking through Konoha village, getting many looks of happiness and approval. She had been gone for 5 and a half years on a mission of peace with the Sand village that thankfully succeeded. She could have left 4 years ago, but the Kazekage had asked she stay for a while longer and help him with his children and other things around the village to show his true trust in alliance with the Leaf village. While she was in the Sand village, however, she didn't get the news about the Kyuubi attack, the Hokage's death, and the sealing of the Kyuubi inside a newborn baby... it had happened three months after she had left. 

On her way to the Hokage Tower, Kagome saw a familiar face at the fruit stand, and decided to sneak up on the person and surprise them by jumping on their back. She grinned at her 'genius' plan as she walked as quietly as she could behind the person looking at produce. "RAAH-eep!"

The person she had planned on sneaking up on, was currently holding her upside down by the ankle. "You're not very stealthy today Kagome..." the person grinned.

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. "Mou Oro-sensei, you just have really good hearing that's all..."

Orochimaru laughed and set his pupil down gently. "I'm glad you're back, it's been so long sonce you've been gone... a lot has changed..." saddness flitted across his face as he said this, but then smiled again as he asked, "Going to see the Hokage?"

Kagome frowned when she saw her sensei's sadness, but brushed it off when he smiled and nodded at his question. "Mmhm. I have to report what all happened while I was in the Sand village. Well, I'll see you later Oro-sensei!"

Orochimaru waved as she left, but then turned and frowned at the fruit. When she went to see the Hokage... she wouldn't get quite what she expected and he was worried about her reaction...

--In front of the Hokage's Tower-

Kagome walked up to the Tower's entrance and bowed to its guards, "Hey Jiraiya, Sesshomaru."

"Kagome-chan! Wow you've gotten so big! And you've filled out too!" Jiraiya answered with his perverted grin.

Kagome and Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Yes it is very nice to see you again Kagome." Sesshomaru said and stooped to give her a light hug.

Jiraiya pouted, "And why don't _I _get a hug?"

"Because you're a pervert." Kagome bluntly answered, making Sesshomaru chuckle and look at Jiraiya with an amused grin.

"She _is _right you know."

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru before facing the other direction. "Humph!"

Kagome giggled as she walked inside and flew up the stairs. She was so excited about seeing the Hokage, he was always so nice to her. As she pushed open the doors, she noticed someone she wasn't expecting to see. "Yondaime-sensei? Is Sarutobi-sensei in a meeting or something? 'Cause I have to report how my mission went." she asked curiously.

Yondaime's sparkling blue eyes lowered to his desk as he stood and walked over to Kagome, hugging her to him. "I'm sorry Kagome... but Sarutobi died protecting this village from a demon..."

Kagome's eyes widened and she hugged Yondaime back as a few tears slid down her face. After a few minutes she asked, "Will you tell me what happened?" and sniffled.

Yondaime smiled kindly and nodded as he walked Kagome over to his desk, and pulled up a chair. "About three months after you went to the Sand village... Kyuubi attacked." Kagome's eyes widened as she listened intently. "We fought for days, keeping the demon at bay just barely. I was about to sacrifice myself and seal the monster with a forbidden jutsu... but then Sarutobi showed up and stopped me. He said 'The village still needs you, I've served long enough!' and sealed the beast inside a young newborn baby, dying soon after. Unfortunately sometime during the battle, your mother and father also died while fighting..."

Kagome bowed her head, "I missed them so much... and now I'll never get to see them again..." she sighed sadly as one more tear slipped from her crystaline eyes, that surprisingly matched the Yondaime's, and looked back up at said Hokage. "Thank you for telling me... uh, would you mind if I reported my mission tomorrow... I'd like to pay my respects to Sarutobi-sensei today."

Yondaime nodded with a small smile, "Of course." he hugged her one last time and said, "If you wish, you may live with me until you see fit. Your house was given to a family that moved in a couple years ago..."

"Really?" Kagome smiled as she jumped up and hugged the blonde man around the neck. "Thank you so much Yondaime-sensei!" she let go of him and dropped to the ground gracefully. "Well, I'll be back tomorrow to report how my mission went... what time would you like me to be, uh, at your house?"

"For now, it is your home, and your are more than welcome to call it that." Yondaime smiled as Kagome's face brightened and nodded cheerfully. "Tonight try to be home before night-fall so we can get you settled in." he grinned.

Kagome nodded again as she walked out of the doors, and out of the Hokage tower.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes... I'm sad about the losses of both myself and the village but... Yondaime-sensei made me feel better." Kagome smiled.

"Aa. He does seem to have a special way of cheering people up, as do you." Sesshomaru smiled.

"You really think so?"

"I may not be the most serious of people, but believe me when I say I agree with Sesshomaru on this one." Jiraiya smiled.

Kagome returned the smiles, "Thanks. Well, I'm going to Sarutobi-sensei's grave to pay my respects. See you guys later." she said and waved as she walked off to the graveyard.


	2. Meeting the Little Boy

--next day-- (Kagome isn't quite settled in Yondaime's house yet, and she's sleeping in the guest's room. it's about 10:00 to 10:30a.m.)(Oh and I forgot to mention, Kagome is now a chuunin. She took the exam in the Sand village)

Kagome silently walked down the streets. She was starting to get a little hungry, so she headed to the Ichiraiku(sp?) Ramen shop. As Kagome lifted the cloth on the roof, she heard a small sniffling from inside. "Hm? Where's that coming from?" she looked to the cook.

He rolled his eyes and pointed down at the counter. "Stupid brat's been here for almost half an hour! He's been driving away all my customers!" he said angrily. (it's not the cook in the Anime, he's not gonna be in this fic)

Kagome's eye twitched agitatedly at the man's comment and looked under the counter. There, sitting under the counter, huddled in the corner crying was a little boy with blonde hair, wearing an orange t-shirt and ninja's cloth shorts. She looked at the little boy with sympathy as she bent down to eye level with him. "What's the matter little boy?"

The boy's blonde head shop up in surprise, revealing a tear-stained face. The source of his tears were strikingly beautiful blue eyes, much like Kagome's. The tears had run down his cheeks, which had three strange markings on each side. He began to cry again as he answered shakily, "Th-the people in the v-village are b-being mean..." he wiped away some tears.

"How so?"

"Th-they keep whispering about me w-when I walk b-by. And they k-keep staring at me with m-mean looks." the little boy answered as he wiped somemore tears away.

Kagome's face turned serious, "Why would they do that?"

"Because the boy's a monster! He's got that damned Kyuubi inside of him!" the cook yelled in reply.

Kagome stood quickly and shot a glare towards the cook. By now, though no one inside noticed, there was a small crowd of people wondering what all the comotion was about... and in that crowd was the Hokage. "That's _NO_ reason to treat a _little boy_ with such hatred! Just because the demon's inside him doesn't mean he _is _the demon!" Kagome shouted back, infuriated.

The cook just stared at her.

Kagome knelt back down to the little boy, "What's your name?"

"It's N-Naruto..." he answered, looking up at her with big blue eyes. "A-aren't you gonna c-call me a monster too?"

Kagome shook her head and picked him up, "No, and I never will." she smiled.

"D-does that mean... you're my f-friend?" Naruto asked.

She nodded her head and her smile grew as she walked out of the ramen shop. "Mmhm!" Naruto gave a foxy grin, making Kagome squeal in delight, "You're so CUTE!" and nuzzle his face. "Ok, tell me where your parents are and I'll take them to you."

Naruto looked down, "I don't have any parents..."

Kagome gasped and stopped in her tracks. "So... where have you been living? Who have you been living _with_?"

Naruto looked up and answered, "I live in my apartment with nobody." (Just so you know, if Yondaime really _is _Naruto's Dad on the Anime... he's not in this fic 'kay? Just didn't want you to think he abandoned Naruto after Sarutobi sealed Kyuubi in him)

"Wha-what happened to your parents?"

"His mother died giving birth to him and his father died soon after of depression." A voice answered.

"Yondaime-sensei!" Kagome jumped as she turned around. "I was just going to look for you. I know I just moved my stuff into your house last night and all but... would it-"

"Be alright if you went to live with Naruto?" Yondaime smiled, "I figured you would ask that as soon as you net him. You have such a kind heart Kagome, and of course you can."

"Oh thank you! How does that sound Naruto?" Kagome asked the little boy in her arms with a bright smile.

Naruto's face brightened as a huge smiled spread ear to ear on his face."Really?"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "Mmhm! I'll get my small amount of stuff and you show me where you live afterwords ok?" she said as she set him down.

Naruto nodded with a smileand reached up to grab Kagome's hand. She returned the smile down at him as they went to Yondaime's house to get her things.

--later at Naruto's apartment-- (Kagome's got her small amount of things in the only bedroom in the apartment. it's about 12:30 to 1:00p.m.)

Kagome and Naruto were walking through the market, buying food and a few other things Kagome needed. There were a few people still glaring at Naruto.

Naruto started to feel a little uncomfortable and he grabbed Kagome's hand, "Nee-chan..." he whispered just loud enough for kagome to hear. (Nee-chan is pronounced 'Nay' -chan and for later referance Nii-chan is pronounced Ne, as in we, -chan 'kay?)

Kagome squeazed his hand and shot death glares at anyone else who looked at him in any way different from friendly. "It's ok Naruto, I won't let them do anything."

Naruto smiled. As they came near a fruit stand, Naruto stared at the apples.

Kagome stopped and giggled. "Do you want some apples Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Kagome with the cutest little face, confirming her question.

Kagome bent down and nuzzled him, "You're just so darn CUTE! Ok we'll get some apples for you, and a couple pears for me!"

The old lady behind the fruit stand smiled, "How many of each would you like? And don't worry about paying, it'll be my thanks for helping the village and this poor boy. I've always felt sorry for the little lad, but no one would listen to an old bag like me." The woman chuckled.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome smiled, "Um... I'll take two apples and three pears please."

"Nee-chan?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked down at Naruto as she took a basket with the fruits in it.

"What's a pear?" he asked curiously.

Kagome giggled yet again, "I'll let you try it. Um, do you have a knife and a napkin I could borrow?" she stood straight and asked the old woman, who nodded and handed her the objects. "Thank you!" Kagome said as she began to cut a small piece of a juicy pear off for Naruto. She held the piece in front of him.

Naruto sniffed the fruit first, then slowly took the piece out of her hand with his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed, a huge grin followed. "That's good, Nee-chan! Can I have somemore?"

Kaogme nodded, "Of course. We'll share this pear. Thank you!" she called back to the woman.

"Come again!" The woman called back with smile still in place.

--back at the apartment-- (Kagome and Naruto have already eaten dinner.it's about 9:00 to 9:30 p.m.)

Kagome finished the last of the dishes and walked into the livingroom, to find Naruto asleep on the couch. She giggled as she walked over to him and picked him up, going into the bedroom. Setting Naruto on the bed, she was about to go watch a little TV before she went to bed, but a voice stopped her.

"Nee-chan... don't leave..."

Kagome looked to the bed, where two blue eyes were shining as they looked in her direction. She sighed with a smile, "Alright, I won't. I just need to change." she said as she grabbed her night pants and a t-shirt. After changing, she crawled into the bed and opened her arms.

Naruto immediately snuggled in her arms as she wrapped them around him, and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

DF14: Now, all the other chapters unfortunately won't come quite this quick but... I will update them as soon as I can n.n

I'm sorry but... YOUNGER NARUTO IS SOOOO CUTE!!! XD That's why I made him younger 8D same with Sasuke! Review please!


	3. The other boy and some reasurance

--next day--

Kagome was rushing down the streets as fast as she could. Why? Well, she forgot to tell Yondaime about her mission. It was fairly early in the morning, but she was rushing more for the fact that she was worried about Naruto being at the daycare she left him at. She had seen some of the looks even little kids were giving him. The good thing was, she didn't have to convince Yondaime nothing too important happened in the last three years in Suna, and he let her leave with a chuckle.

_-earlier that morning (a.k.a., a flashback)-_

_"Uh-um, and that's basically what happened in the first two and a half years." Kagome looked at the clock for about the sixth time during her meeting with the Hokage that morning, "I promise, about the only thing important in the last three is the chuunin exams which I passed along with two of the Suna-nins as my temporary team."_

_Yondaime laughed, "You're worried about little Naruto aren't you?"_

_Kagome looked at the clock again and bit her lip as she nodded to Yondaime. "Yeah... I'm sorry."_

_Yondaime shook his head, "No, don't apologize. I'll let you go early, if there's anything else important that happened then I know you would have told me. Now, go on." he smiled as he stood to give Kagome a hug before she left._

_"Thank you! Bye!" Kagome rushed out the door._

_-end-_

As those thoughts kept going through Kagome's head as she rushed to the daycare, she didn't seem to notice someone in front of her. She didn't notice them in time, and with an "Eep!" from her she ran into the taller person, earning an 'Oomph' from them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kagome got off the person and kneeled beside them. "I wasn't looking where I was going- and I had a lot on my mind- and Naruto- and, Augh! I'm sorry!!" she said frantically as the person sat up and chuckled. It was then she realized it was a guy.

"It's ok. I should have sensed you were coming first." the boy answered.

"Oh!" she held out her hand to the boy. "Uh, my name's Kagome." she said as she helped him stand.

The boy smiled, "I'm Itachi."

Kagome smiled back. "Oh, um, I have to get to the daycare, but it was nice meeting you."

"I'm going there too... you wanna walk with me?" Itachi asked.

"Sure!"

-at the daycare-

Kagome and Itachi both walked into the daycare. Just as the door was shut, a little boy ran and latched himself onto Itachi's left leg.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" the little boy said excitedly.

Kagome giggled as she stooped to pat the little boy on the head, earning a broght smile from him. "Hi there, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"I'm Sasuke!" the little boy answered happily.

Kagome giggled, "You're so cute!"

"He seems to always get that. He even gets attention from little girls, especially a pink-haired little girl." Itachi chuckled.

Kagome looked around the room, but didn't see Naruto. "I wonder where he is...?" she walked up to the daycare manager. "Um, excuse me. Where's Naruto?"

"Hm? Oh the little blonde boy?" the woman asked. "He's outside under the sakura trees, he won't come inside no matter what I do." she looked outside. "I don't know what's wrong with the poor thing, but he's been out there crying."

Kagome gasped, "Oh um, would you mind waiting? I need to go check on him."

Itachi shook his head, "Nah, I don't mind."

Kagome nodded and ran outside to the sakura tree Naruto was under. "Naruto...? What's the matter?" she asked gingerly, sitting down next to him.

Naruto looked up from his spot under the cherry blossom tree and sniffled. "Nee-chan, they were -sniff- saying I couldn't play with them -sniff- because I was different." he wimpered as he stood and waddled over to Kagome, sitting down in her comforting lap.

Kagome hugged Naruto from behind, and ran a hand through his short blonde hair comfortingly. "Naruto, what do you breathe?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned his innocent oceans up towards Kagome as she smiled down at him.

"What do you breathe?"

"um... air?"

"Mmhm. And, what's this?" Kagome held his hand up.

Naruto looked back in front of him as his hand in hers. "My hand."

"Yep, and what is this?" Kagome held up her hand this time.

Naruto giggled, "Nee-chan's hand!"

"Right again, now what's different between my hand, and your hand, besides the size?"

"Uhhmmmm..." Naruto looked between his and her hand. "Nothing!" he answered excitedly.

"Exactly." Kagome answered lovingly. "There's nothing different about you and don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise. You may have a demon inside you, but that's just it. He's _inside_ you and that's all." she smiled and hugged Naruto as he nodded. "Now, let's go meet somebody." she said as she stood and carried Naruto back to the daycare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, i'm thinking about re-writing this. I'll give it a shot, and if you guys like it better, I'll keep the new one and scrap the old one. it'll still have Kag/Ita, but I'm not sure if I'ma the rest the same. I'm still contemplating it. The chapters I've written are just a little too short for my own tastes, and i don't like the way I've done it so far. so yeah =3 lemme know ur thoughts on the new one when i get it up?**

FOXY LOVE BABEH

~_DarkFox_


End file.
